Affirmation on my life
by Shinpi-no-Flame
Summary: Letters between Forks and Alaska... after Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone... i really need everyone who reads this to review... i had a slight inspiration to write... but so far i have no idea what the actual plot line will be behind this... all i know is for certain that bella is definately going to be with edward... but i am welcoming absolutely anyones opinions or ideas. in fact i am not yet sure if the letter will really even connect to whatever the plotline turns out to be... but i would like suggestions so i know what you, my readers want!

Love Flame xxx

* * *

To my dear Jacob,

There are so many things that have been left unsolved between us. I understand Edward contacted you about our wedding. It hurt to know you didn't show, but I understand, I can't stand myself, thinking about how much pain I have caused you. I want you to remember that you will always be important to me and that I thank you with all of my beating heart for how you took me in when Edward had gone.

Yes, as you are most likely wondering, I am now a vampire, you knew this was what I wanted, so it really shouldn't come as much of a surprise. I have yet to come across my abilities yet but I have managed to remain 'vegetarian'. If things had only been different Jacob, we wouldn't have had to end everything like this. It kills me to know we have to remain enemies due to our differences.

Edward and I are currently living in Alaska just like we said we would. However the rest of the Cullens aren't living with us at the moment, they are giving us our space as newly weds. Oh, I am so sorry, this probably hurts for you to read, but I don't want to cut you from my life Jacob. You are my sun. Some day in the future I hope we can meet again, meet without the instinct to kill the other, without the instinct of natural enemies.

Please, send my regards to Billy and all the pack, I miss them all too. Mostly of all though Jacob, please look after my father for me. Charlie can cope by himself, he has always been a lonely soul, but I still worry for him. I do keep in contact when I can but it tortures me to know I can't be there for him more often, and that I don't know what he is eating. He never was much of a good cook.

Please Jacob, I beg of you to forgive me for what I have inflicted on you and I look forward to the day we may speak again.

Love for Always

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

To Bella,

There will always be things that will remain unsolved between us. You chose a vampire and although I prevented an attack because it was what you seemed to so terribly want it does not keep the evil thoughts spreading through my mind that tell me you would have been better off dead than one of those foul monsters.

The invitation by Edward to see you marry him I felt as a slap of insult. He knew exactly how much I cared for you and wanted you in my arms. To see you walk down the aisle and into his embrace would have tortured me more than the just knowing you were choosing him over me. I know you didn't want to be forced to choose Bella but you can't have both. Don't write to me and exclaim that you don't want to lose me. If you really hadn't you would have stayed human.

I'm pleased to at leats here you have remained some sense of moral, but I wonder how long such a fast shall last, the thought that even a trickle of human blood may excite you sickens me to my core and is then such a thought I do not want to regularly have appearing in my mind.

In regard to Charlie – if it weren't that he was like family to Billy and I, I would have said that anything that happens to him is for you to deal with, as you were the one who ran off with your pretty vampire husband and left him alone again. However, because he is like family, you can trust that I will always look out for him and make sure he is cared for.

The pack acknowledges your decision better than I do and wish to say all the best to you – and if Sam hadn't used his Alpha-male force on me I would probably have avoided letting you know this. Though I would like to inform you that if you ever step foot into Forks or Quileute land again, I will be put in to a position to challenge you. I will never let you live your choice down.

Don't feel guilty for hurting me. I can't stand to let you hold on to that as a last tie to me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore except for the expulsion from our land. Enjoy your little eternity, but without me in it.

Jacob


End file.
